Douze
by Irilde
Summary: En 1477 Troisième Age, Boromir, onzième Intendant régnant est blessé par le Roi-sorcier, en voulant reconquérir l'Ithilien. Défi 64 du Poney Fringant.


Défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème "Une blessure"

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Tolkien et bonne lecture

* * *

… Douze secondes !

Les cris, le sang et la mêlée.

Trois Uruk-Hai sur ma gauche.

Une pierre qui se détache des vestiges d'une tourelle pour frôler ma monture. Nos propres pierres qui se retournent contre nous.

Amdir qui s'écroule à deux pas de moi.

Mon épée dans un coude.

Nos renforts qui viennent de franchir le pont sur l'Anduin.

La colère froide du Roi-sorcier.

La sueur…

Le sifflement d'une lance !

Sa pointe…

… Douze étincelles lumineuses !

Et puis le noir…

 _\- Des nouvelles du capitaine Boromir ?_

 _\- La pointe s'est brisée en se fichant dans son bras. Nous sommes en train de retirer les éclats_

 _\- L'Intendant veut voir son fils._

 _\- L'Intendant est mourant ! Qu'il se montre enfin raisonnable !_

 _\- Combien d'éclats ?_

 _\- Douze_

oOoOoOoO

Premier fragment

Ils ne veulent pas le croire mais il les sent bouger. Ils sont là. Ou plutôt ils ont laissé quelque chose qui est toujours là. Il se rappelle encore la douleur irradiant son bras, lorsque les morceaux de métal ont pénétré la chair. Et il sent encore ce froid. De l'eau glacée se déverse dans ses veines et envahit son corps. Il la sent qui s'infiltre alors que chaque fibre de son être hurle contre cette intrusion. Son sang reflue face aux doigts de givre du Roi-sorcier qui traversent ses muscles et vont irriguer ses membres.

 _Résistant notre Intendant. Déjà sur pieds ! Il en faudra plus de la part de Minas Morgul pour l'abattre._

oOoOoOoO

Deuxième fragment

Un an déjà depuis la blessure. Il n'en reste presque plus aucune trace. La plaie a été nettoyé et refermée. Il n'y a ni rougeur, ni crevasse. Pas le moindre début d'inflammation. La peau est blanche et souple. Son bras est dans un état parfait, sinon en état de marche. Son bras ne lui appartient pas. La zone de la plaie, juste sous la pointe de l'épaule, il ne la sent pas. Il ne pensait pas la sentir avant, pour être honnête, mais depuis un an, il y a un grand vide, d'un demi pouce de diamètre, logé dans son bras. Une partie de son corps qui n'existe plus. Qui n'est plus là.

 _Votre femme m'a fait part de vos inquiétudes, Monseigneur, mais il faut du temps et le l'exercice. Ce n'est certes pas une blessure ordinaire mais sous peu, vous retrouverez l'usage de votre bras._

oOoOoOoO

Troisième fragment

Le voila de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. L'ennemi ne faiblit pas et il ne peut plus se permettre de lui laisser du terrain. Son bras est raide et ankylosé. Il se fatigue plus vite. Il fait avec. Il serre les dents pour ne pas crier le soir, en enlevant son armure. Osgiliath est à eux. Toute la partie Est.

 _\- Deux compagnies partiront vers le sud, à l'embouchure du Poros. Elles passeront sur l'autre rive pour remontrer en suite. En attendant, nous fortifierons Osgiliath. Derunir, Cair Andros est pour toi._

 _\- Et l'Ithilien est à nous ! lança joyeux le seigneur de Lossarnach_

 _Boromir les yeux rivés sur la carte le sermonne._

oOoOoOoO

Quatrième fragment

Troisième accès de fièvre en deux mois. Il se réveille couvert de sueurs froides. Le feu dans sa tente ne peut rien pour lui. Malgré cela, il se hisse sur son cheval. La campagne n'attend pas. La bataille non plus. Il lance la charge. Malgré les tremblements. Malgré son bras qui se dérobe. Son épée manque de lui glisser des doigts.

 _\- Dis-moi que tu renonces…_

 _\- Urwen, nous y sommes presque. Encore quelques poches à nettoyer et nous auront repris l'Ithilien._

 _\- Cirion peut s'en charger._

 _\- Personne ne le fera aussi bien que moi. Et tu le sais._

 _\- Osgiliath ne tient plus debout. Le bâtiment dans lequel était stationné la troisième compagnie du Lebennin leur est tombé dessus._

 _\- Et bien, je m'y attellerai la campagne terminée._

oOoOoOoO

Cinquième fragment

Son bras ne bougera plus. Il pend inerte. Boromir a du mal à rester en selle ces derniers jours. Le paysage fond devant ses yeux. Les éblouissements sont de plus en plus fréquents. Il doit continuer. Encore un peu. L'ennemi résiste mieux que prévu, mais ils y sont presque. Il est sanglé dans son armure. L'acier le maintien droit.

 _L'Ithilien est à nous ! L'Ithilien est à nous !_

oOoOoOoO

Sixième fragment

Son corps ne s'arrête pas de trembler. Ses jambes, ses reins sont parcourus de frissons. Il voit des formes qui n'existent pas. Il entend des bruits qui n'existent pas. Ce doit être la fièvre

 _\- La blessure est guérie. Elle était guérie._

 _\- Il a été blessé par une arme du Roi-sorcier, ma Dame… Nous avons fait notre possible. Nous pensions qu'il allait mourir sur le coup. Il en est allé autrement…_

 _\- Combien me reste-t-il ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Monseigneur. Un an, deux ans ? Plus ?_

oOoOoOoO

Septième fragment

Il est tombé. Ses jambes se sont effondrées sous lui. Ils l'ont retrouvé sur le parquet de sa chambre. On l'a assis dans un fauteuil. Il sait qu'il ne se relèvera pas. La douleur est revenue dans son bras. Ses rêves sont envahis de poignards et de poursuites. Des mains veulent le saisir. Le moindre bruit lui est insupportable.

 _\- C'est terrible quand même de voir notre Intendant sur cette chaise à porteur_

 _\- Attends, ça fait sept ans qu'il a pris cette maudite blessure. Et il a réussi à leur reprendre l'Ithilien avec !_

oOoOoOoO

Huitième fragment

La douleur l'exaspère. Elle est sourde et parfaitement supportable. Elle n'existe pas. Il sent qu'elle n'est pas là. Ses nerfs se contractent prêt à y faire face. Elle se fait attendre. Son bras est léger. Il bourdonne. La douleur est comme une mouche qui vole dans la pièce. Il voudrait la gratter. Il voudrait s'arracher la peau, retourner ses muscles et vider son bras de ce vrombissement. Il a du mal à rester éveillé. Et à peine les yeux fermés, il ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il se bat contre des ombres.

 _\- Il refuse de prendre quoi que ce soit. Même dans cet état, il préfère garder ses esprits._

 _\- Il a encore toute sa tête ?_

 _\- Pour l'instant oui. C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou_

 _\- C'est un miracle que le Gondor soit encore debout. Cirion n'a pas l'âge. Si l'Intendant meurt…_

oOoOoOoO

Neuvième fragment

Il a froid. Tout le temps. Il est glacé. Ses mains gelées restent collées quand elles se posent sur du bois. Ses draps le brûlent. Il hurle dans son sommeil. Son bras pulse. Il lui semble que la lance vient de s'y planter pour la deuxième fois. Tout son corps est contracté. Il se bat. Il affronte la douleur et il est en train de perdre

 _\- Cirion ?_

 _\- Père ?_

 _\- Pour l'affaire du Seigneur Duilin. Il faut commuer la sentence en renvoi de l'armée, dégradation, et assignation à résidence pendant cinq ans._

 _\- Je sais_

 _\- Bien. Et mets la pression sur le Prince de Dol Amroth pour qu'il livre ses navires à temps._

oOoOoOoO

Dixième fragment

Elle est là. Et il ne peut pas y échapper. Il se roule en boule. Se couche sur son bras, se retourne. S'étire. Il ne peut rien faire. Aucune position ne le soulage. La douleur est partout. Son corps est pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Ses muscles sont noués. Il se mord la langue. Il a cru l'avoir tranchée. Son bras va se décrocher. Ses jambes lui rentrent dans la colonne vertébrale. Il n'a plus la force de lutter contre le mal. Dans son esprit embrumé, un petit homme nu s'est barricadé dans une pièce sans fenêtres. Les poings serrés, il hurle.

Faites que ça s'arrête. Faites que ça s'arrête. Faites que ça s'arrête.

 _Un an qu'il est comme ça. Et il peut à peine manger._

oOoOoOoO

Onzième fragment

La douleur est trop forte. Il ne peut plus penser. Ne reste qu'une syllabe muette, et qui crie, qui crie, qui crie.

 _Le pont à Osgiliath est rompu !_

oOoOoOoO

Douzième fragment

Elle est partie. Silence. Soulagement. Rien n'est réel. Il voit des ombres. Il respire de l'eau. Le vide sous sa peau. Il essaie de penser. Il essaie de sentir. Quelque chose. Ses draps. L'air dans la pièce. Une larme au coin de l'œil. Le cheveu sur sa joue. Les ombres l'attendent. Elles se tiennent en cercle au fond de la pièce. Il les voit de mieux en mieux. Il faut qu'il sorte. Il n'y a rien. Il est seul. Il voit les ombres. Son fils. Sa femme. Il faut qu'il sorte. Elles sont là.

 _Cirion. Cirion. J'ai besoin…_

oOoOoOoO

Douze ans ! Douze ans de règne trop court, de batailles interminables et campagnes militaires victorieuses. Douze ans passés sous l'Ombre. Exceptionnellement le cercueil de Boromir est fermé. Le Conseil a préféré ne pas infliger au peuple et à la cour la vue de ce cadavre décharné, tellement recroquevillé sur lui-même qu'il fait la taille d'un enfant. Il en fait le poid aussi. Les chairs ont fondu. Les embaumeurs n'ont pas réussi à lui abaisser les paupières. Il n'y a rien à embaumer d'ailleurs. L'Intendant Boromir s'est évanoui depuis longtemps.

 _\- Mon père était le meilleur capitaine que l'on ait vu au Gondor depuis Eärnil. Pour cela il reçu une blessure de Morgul. Et pourtant en dépit des efforts du Roi-sorcier il a survécu douze ans, et a reconquis l'Ithilien._

 _Cirion contemple le jeune homme qui lui fait face. Eorl le Jeune. Vingt-cinq ans. Auréolé de la victoire des Champs du Celebrant._

 _\- Mon père est mort quand j'avais seize ans. Tué par le cheval que je monte à présent._

 _Il lève son verre._

 _\- À nos pères._

 _\- À nos morts._

* * *

Boromir I, fils de Denethor I était le onzième Intendant régnant du Gondor. C'était aussi le père de Cirion, qui offrit par la suite le Calenardhon à Eorl pour qu'il s'y installe. Et oui, le Boromir de la Communauté de l'Anneau est Boromir II, fils de Denethor II.


End file.
